O prisioneiro de Valhalla
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Um prisioneiro foi capturado em Asgard. Hilda ordena que Thor o torture e o mate. Entretanto, é a primeira vez que o guerreiro-deus tortura outra pessoa. Como um homem que sempre ajudou o povo pode se transformar num algoz?


**O prisioneiro de Valhalla**

* * *

Um novo título simbolizava novas responsabilidades. Depois de assumir uma máscara, a pessoa deixava de ser dona de si mesma. Assim era a vida, principalmente num local onde tantos morriam de fome. Devia se sentir grato por ter o cargo de oficial, pois era de origem humilde, filho de um empregado de uma pequena fazenda. Tinha casa, comida, servos, quando tantos outros arrastavam os corpos esqueléticos pelas vilas, doentes e famintos.

Recordava a ordem de Hilda. Era a ela quem devia obediência como um de seus guerreiros-deuses, e era ela quem ficava no topo de sua lista de prioridades. Uma ordem era para ser cumprida, independente de qual fosse. Era assim que pensava enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, com os passos ecoando pelo palácio.

_"Os soldados prenderam um inseto que estava tentando invadir o palácio. Thor!"_

_ "Sim, senhorita Hilda."_

_ "Torture o inseto. Veja se ele é do Santuário. Se ele não quiser falar, esmague sua cabeça. E se ele falar..."_

_ "Sim...?"_

_ "Mate-o do mesmo jeito."_

Parou. Hilda lhe sorria ao pedir que o matasse. Era como se a ideia de ver o cadáver do prisioneiro fosse divertida. Provavelmente era só um homem em busca de ajuda. Entretanto, não lhe dizia respeito. Seu dever como guerreiro-deus não era julgar, mas obedecer; devia torturar o prisioneiro e depois matá-lo.

Voltou a caminhar. Para que o povo visse a luz do sol e vivesse numa terra fértil, alguns sacrifícios eram necessários. Se o prisioneiro fosse um cavaleiro de Athena, nada mais seria além de um obstáculo a ser derrubado, um muro a ser demolido.

O soldado que guardava a prisão bateu continência e abriu a porta. Thor entrou. Era ainda um rapaz, não devia ter nem dezoito anos. Era saudável e forte, com um olhar sem medo. Devia ser mesmo um cavaleiro de Athena. Ele queria acreditar que era um guerreiro. Mas as roupas desbotadas e gastas e as polainas rasgadas e velhas eram prova de que era um habitante da terra do norte. Podia ser um aldeão como qualquer outro, mas saudável.

Torturá-lo não devia ser nada muito complicado. O inimigo já tinha umas marcas roxas no rosto, deixadas pelos soldados. Estava bem preso, incapaz de defender-se. Se fingisse que ele era uma pedra, tudo se tornaria mais fácil.

Assumiu postura de luta. Concentrou-se no ponto que atingiria: o estômago. O punho arrastou o corpo, que, pendurado pelas correntes, balançou e bateu contra a parede. O rapaz voltou, arrastando os joelhos no áspero piso de pedras. Gemia de dor, olhando para baixo. Deu mais um soco, com igual efeito. Ele gritou, tanto que os soldados do corredor, lá fora, ouviram.

Thor foi dar o terceiro golpe, igual aos dois primeiros. Bem quando o atingiu de novo, veio à mente a imagem do homem caído, acorrentado e chorando de dor. Desta vez, não foi forte o suficiente para que o prisioneiro balançasse até ele. Parou um metro atrás, com as calças e joelhos ensanguentados pelo atrito com o chão. Gemia sem parar, tentava se encolher, mas as mãos firmes e machucadas sob os grilhões mantinham-no na posição ideal para que continuasse a tortura.

A súbita imagem do homem deixou-o confuso. Não pensava naquilo há muito tempo. Seria pela semelhança na posição? O rapaz, com a cabeça baixa, gemendo de dor e com os braços acorrentados, voltados para cima... Era como no dia, há mais de dez anos, quando viu seu pai ser morto.

Bobagem. Havia uma grande diferença entre morrer por bandidos e morrer por ter cometido o crime de invadir o palácio de Valhalla. Aquele homem na sua frente era um inimigo, um homem perigoso. Tentou acreditar naquilo. Droga, era só um garoto. Ofegante, o prisioneiro deixou algumas gotas de sangue escorrerem da boca para o queixo e pingarem no chão. Ainda era só o começo.

Para provar que estava certo, olharia bem para a cara de bandido do inimigo. Segurou-lhe o queixo e forçou-o para cima. Veria o rosto zombeteiro do ladrão... Não. O rapaz, ainda ofegante, fitou-o. Era como se implorasse para que parasse. Era um rosto de vítima, de alguém que nunca tinha feito nada de mal para ninguém. Era exatamente a mesma expressão de seu pai.

Podia ser que todo homem, bom ou mau, ao ser torturado, fizesse a mesma cara. Era um inimigo, e seu dever era seguir as ordens de Hilda. Antes, precisava acabar com aquela expressão. Alguns socos resolveriam o problema. Bateu várias vezes no rosto, a cabeça ia para trás e voltava, por força das correntes. O prisioneiro manteve os olhos fechados com força, mais sangue escorria, agora de um lábio cortado. Ao menos a expressão de vítima sumira.

"Você é um cavaleiro de Athena? Responda."

"Não...", respondeu o prisioneiro.

Dizia a verdade? Provavelmente não. Devia forçar mais. Era um inimigo, e Thor era um guerreiro-deus, e tantas pessoas deixariam de sofrer se ele lutasse com a Hilda e torturasse aquele homem. Provavelmente era um cavaleiro, porque estava bem alimentado e era forte. Os braços tinham algumas cicatrizes e as mãos... as mãos... As mãos tinham calos e cortes, de enxada e de rede. Aquele garoto tinha o hábito de revirar terra e de puxar redes de pesca. Cavaleiros de Athena não podiam ser assim. Viviam na terra do sol, em cidades.

Não. Não podia ser inocente. Afinal, ele foi capturado enquanto invadia o palácio. Era bem nutrido, por isso não tinha entrado lá para pedir ajuda. Era um inimigo. Um inimigo. Só podia ser um inimigo.

Devia pensar que era um boneco. Ora, ninguém precisa se preocupar quando soca um objeto inanimado, não? Faria isso. Sua vida, antes tão humilde, como caçador e soldado, já tinha morrido. Agora ele podia fazer mais pelo povo faminto do que distribuir comida aos pobres. Se lutasse com Hilda, todas aquelas boas pessoas teriam mesa farta e alegria nas noites de inverno. Mereciam. Thor gostava de sua vila. Não queria mais vê-la sofrer. A morte do prisioneiro levaria Asgard à glória.

Aplicou socos no peito, no estômago, nas pernas, nos braços, em todos os lugares. Era como socar o boneco. Respingos de sangue tocavam-lhe o braço, o inimigo gritava desesperado. Todos no palácio ouviam, mas Thor não podia parar. Não parou por mais de uma hora. O sangue escorreu de um dos pulsos quando aplicou um golpe para baixo no estômago. Contemplou a imagem do prisioneiro.

"É um cavaleiro de Athena?"

Ele demorou para responder. Respirava rápido e alto, o ar entrava e saía. Não conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

"Não... Não... Chega... Por favor... Quero água..."

Veio-lhe uma nova imagem. Seu pai pediu água naquele dia. Depois de levar golpes demais, de vomitar sangue... pediu água. Era como se estivesse no lugar daqueles bandidos. Aquele inimigo, ou melhor, aquele garoto... não estava suportando a tortura. Se fosse um cavaleiro de Athena, teria tentado se defender com o cosmos, com toda a certeza. Mas espere. Não. Se fosse um cavaleiro de Athena, com certeza seria obstinado o bastante para aguentar até aquele ponto. Precisava insistir.

Deu a volta. A camisa do prisioneiro estava suja por ter batido nas paredes da prisão. Mas ainda podiam receber mais ataques. Assim talvez fosse mais fácil, pois não teria de olhar para o rosto desesperado. Puxou o punho, socou-o nas costas. Deu-lhe golpes e mais golpes, até que os braços se cansassem. Os gritos do prisioneiro já estavam roucos. Devia mesmo faltar-lhe água, pois estava completamente molhado de suor.

"Responda! É um cavaleiro de Athena, não é?"

"Não...", sussurrou o prisioneiro. Thor teve de aproximar a cabeça para ouvi-lo. "Não sei... o que é... Eu não... aguento mais. Eu imploro... Pare..."

"É uma pena", respondeu o guerreiro-deus. "Porque só o cosmos pode defender meu próximo ataque. Se você não for um cavaleiro de Athena, morrerá."

Voltou a ficar de frente ao prisioneiro. O rapaz fitou-o. Thor viu o medo estampado em seu rosto. Provavelmente um inimigo, um cavaleiro de Athena, sorriria diante da morte. Ouvia dizer que eram guerreiros sem medo, algo que ele mesmo não era. O medo era parte da natureza, mas os guerreiros aprendiam a controlá-lo. Era um garoto. Era um garoto, e, se recebesse um ataque de cosmos, morreria. Ficou em dúvida. Resolveu que lançaria um ataque aparentemente forte, mas que não o matasse, com um pouco de sorte.

O cosmos brilhou e acumulou-se em seu punho. Os olhos do prisioneiro cresceram, como se visse o cosmos pela primeira vez na vida. E então berrou de dor. Mesmo Hilda, nos seus aposentos, devia ter ouvido.

Quando terminou, viu o sangue escorrer das roupas rasgadas. O rapaz não tinha usado nenhum cosmos. Nem sequer invocou involuntariamente, como fazia a maioria dos guerreiros. Era só um garoto normal. Thor aproximou-se.

"Pare...", sussurrou o rapaz.

"É um cavaleiro de Athena?"

"O que... quiser... Sou... o que quiser... Mas pare... Pare..."

Gemia, sem parar. O sangue viscoso, misturado a uma baba, pingava.

"Ag... Água..."

Thor lembrou-se da água. A água de seu pai. Quando o viu naquele estado, pedindo água, encheu uma tigela e tentou dá-la. Os bandidos o derrubaram e logo em seguida racharam a cabeça de seu pai com um machado.

Já era o suficiente. Devia matá-lo. Matando-o, tudo terminava. Cumpriria a ordem de Hilda. Ele ajudaria aquelas pessoas... Ninguém mais teria de sofrer. Assumiu postura de luta. Ergueu o punho, mirando a cabeça baixa do garoto. Droga, era só um garoto!

"Água..."

Viu um machado. Olhou para a mão coberta de sangue do garoto e viu um machado. Foi quando se deu conta. Ele era um bandido matando um inocente. Olhou de novo para as mãos calosas do rapaz, mãos de trabalhador. E daí se ele estava bem nutrido? Devia ter tido boas pescas. Podia ter vindo para conversar com a Hilda, não? Afinal, era só um garoto. Não era um cavaleiro.

Desistiu do golpe. Foi até o balde de água no canto, encheu uma tigela e levou até o rapaz. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

"Aqui está a água. Beba."

Ele bebeu, exasperado. Thor pegou mais água e deu. O rapaz tomou cada gota e respirou aliviado.

Bem, Hilda nunca ia para aquele lado do palácio. E se deixasse aquele garoto viver mais um pouco? Talvez ela mudasse de ideia... Quem sabe? Ele era só um garoto normal, afinal. Sorriu, levantou-se e foi embora.

* * *

Não podia acreditar. Aquele cavaleiro, ao lado de Athena, era ele? E que cosmos era aquele que sentia? E aquele olhar sem medo? O guerreiro-deus via o cavaleiro, o garoto que fugira da prisão, e este notou. Encararam-se. Mas por um breve momento, o semblante do rapaz mudou. Era um misto de emoção e de medo igual à expressão no momento da tortura. Foi assim por alguns segundos. Mas então ele cerrou os punhos, encarou-o determinado e exibiu um poderoso cosmos.

Não havia dúvida de que aquele garoto-inimigo estivera próximo da morte. Não havia dúvidas de que sua vida correra perigo. Mesmo assim, não se defendeu, nem reagiu com o cosmos. Por quê...? Se tivesse feito, sua identidade estaria revelada. Consequentemente, sua invasão seria um alarme para todos os guerreiros-deuses. E se tivesse sido assim, Athena teria tido mais dificuldade para chegar até ali. O garoto era do norte, e com certeza tinha calos de trabalho. Medo também sentia. No fundo, não era diferente dele.

"Thor?", perguntou Siegfried. "Algum problema?"

"Não... É que eu estava pensando aqui... que esta não será uma batalha fácil..."

"Por que diz isso?"

"É só um palpite..."

Se eles invadissem as terras do sol, arrasariam também a casa daquele garoto. Tão jovem, mas lutava para proteger sua terra e Athena. Precisava admitir: só um guerreiro verdadeiramente forte suportaria a tortura daquele jeito, escondendo a verdade. Thor se enganara, era um inimigo. Mas sentia que não adivinhara errado. Era um garoto. E era inocente.

Havia algo de errado em tudo aquilo. Muito errado. Hilda sorrindo para o sofrimento alheio, ele na mesma condição dos assassinos de seu pai e aquele garoto guerreiro... Podia imaginar-se no lugar dele, em outras circunstâncias. Thor não estava gostando do rumo de seu país.

Teve vontade de ser o primeiro a lutar. Queria verificar uma coisa. Não estava arrependido de não ter matado aquele cavaleiro. Queria decidir a verdade com ele e aqueles outros meninos, dentro do campo de batalha.

Olhou para o martelo que segurava, sua arma e estandarte. Não gostava dele. Era exatamente igual ao machado que matara seu pai.


End file.
